


Friend of the Show

by PoetsReach



Series: Emergency Goalie [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Real News RPF
Genre: Steve Dangle Podcast, Transphobia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetsReach/pseuds/PoetsReach
Summary: Special Guest and a Live Stream!





	Friend of the Show

Jesse Blake: And… We’re good, we now have sound! We are Live… and already have 386 viewers. 

Adam Wylde: Great! We’ve got something really special for the show today, besides it being a live show. We have a guest.

Steve Dangle: Yeah, I know I said last show that I thought I messed that up in scheduling, but I didn’t!

AW: Yes, good job Steve.

SD: Shut up. 

JB: Well. I guess that’s it, shows over, Adam’s not aloud to talk any more.

Avi Roth: So you’re saying I came all the way down town for nothing?

AW: And that, wonderful listeners, if you didn’t recognize him, and if you’re listening to the podcast later and not on youtube you probably didn’t- 

AR: That would be kind of weird. 

AW: Yes that would be weird- Is our guest, Avi Roth. 

SD: Friend of the Show Avi Roth!

JB: Vezina nominee Avi Roth.

SD: Yeah, it’s been a pretty good year for you hasn’t it? Deep playoff run, best NHL season for you so far personally, at least as far as numbers go, Vezina nomination. 

AR: Definitely, it would have been better if we brought the cup back to Toronto, but we had a good season as a team and I had a good season personally, and everyone played great in front of me. It felt good to be able to contribute to our success like that and it feels good to be recognized for it. The competition is nothing to sneeze at this year, it was an honor just to get on the ballot, but I admit it will be an even better feeling if I win. 

SD: Well, if we had a vote you would definitely have it. 

AW: But we don’t.

SD: No we don’t. 

AW: So you’re here to talk about your work with You Can Play and youth hockey teams. The work with youth hockey isn’t new, you’ve been doing that in some capacity for your whole career. But the team up with You Can Play is new. Why wait until now? 

AR: You Can Play is an important organization, but it isn’t by any means perfect. I had some philosophical differences with the You Can Play leadership about strategy and goals. We’ve sorted some of that out and I feel comfortable signing my name to it now. 

SD: You’re not going to tell us what those disagreements were, are you.

AR: Nope.

SD: Thought so. So let's talk about what you’re up to now.

\-------------------------

AW: So as I mentioned earlier we’re going to do something a little different for the press conference. Today is a Twitter day and Jesse will be picking questions that you lovely viewers have been sending in during the show.

JB: Yes. So the first question is from peppersRgreat. 

SD: NO THEY AREN'T THEY ARE THE DEVIL!!!

AW: Tell us how you really feel Steve.

JB: Any way. I think you’re wrong. PeppersRgreat wants to know how our guest is enjoying the coffee.

-Avi lifts a mug toward the camera -

AR: Coffee’s great thanks.

JB: Next up, PriceIsthebesst is wondering what the biggest impact being Trans has had on your career.

-Avi leans back from the microphone and taps his fingers on the table for a second before leaning forward again.-

AR: I think it’s pretty well known, how my career trajectory went, and how I was received that first NHL year by fans on the road- 

SD: The Bottle Incident in Chicago. 

AR: - Yep The Bottle Incident. But I’m gonna tell you about the biggest impact it almost had on my career, on my life really. Or it’s really about other people’s reactions to me I guess. So it was December of my second year starting and we were playing a game on the road against the Panthers. I was miked up but not for a media feed or something. The game was being officiated by a team I had had trouble with in the past, they would make little comments, microaggressions, and the stats folks had looked at numbers and the calls and found something, I’m not sure what, but the office decided to mike me up for the game. Try and get something solid for a complaint to the league office. Game went pretty much as expected, as far as the refs went, until there was a scramble in front of my net and my mask got knocked off. I tried to signal the official to stop play like they are supposed to and when he just ignored me I, like an idiot, kept trying to get his attention instead of paying attention to the play. Some of the players in front of me noticed I was yelling about having lost my mask and tried to get the attention of the guy on the point who was about to let off a bomb, but he was so focused on the puck he didn’t notice. One of his own teammates took the shot for me. Apparently it left a nasty bruise, even through his equipment. It would have hit me right in the side of the head and probably would have cracked my skull. Ortiz probably saved my life when he blocked that shot. At the very least my season would have been over.

JB: Wow. 

AW: There really aren't words. That's just...

SD: I remember there were rumors about why a couple of officials were fired mid season that year, but that happened in February. 

AR: The wheels of justice move slowly, but we try and keep them grinding forward. The fact that the Ref was using slurs and made a threat during a stoppage of play earlier in the game made a big difference when the office brought the case to the league. 

AW: I am amazed that none of this has come out before now, I haven't heard any of this before.

AR: Well it was technically still going on, there was some legal stuff that got settled recently. I only got the all clear to talk about it a couple weeks ago. 

SD: I remember the play. Your mask was off for maybe 10 seconds before that shot and the announcers were going ballistic. It was fucking terrifying to watch. I know goalies used to play without head protection-- 

JB: People used to do a lot of dumb stuff.

SD: Exactly Jesse, people got busted up. It was stupid. Shots like that are the reason they are supposed to blow the whistle as soon as you lose the mask. 

AR: Yeah. So that’s the story of the biggest impact being Trans almost had on my career. But I didn’t get a puck embedded in the side of my head, so…

AW: You want to move on? Let’s move on, Any other questions Jesse?

JB: Um, Let’s finish up with this one. Geodesaregood would like to know what the next mask is going to look like.

AR: Just gonna have to wait and find out! But I’ll give you a hint, look up the mask I used my second year with the Leafs. It draws on that, but maybe not how you expect. 

SD: You always have some great art on those things, do you always go to the same person?

AR: They’re all designed and painted by a friend from college, Amanda Wren. Look her up, she does all sorts of amazing work. 

AW: Well, I think that about wraps things up folks! We should have another episode for you on Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> Love comments and Kudos!


End file.
